Recently, with the rapid improvement of included functions, a portable telephone serving as a portable terminal is developing from the position of a portable telephone dedicated for a simple call to the position of a portable information terminal represented by PDA (Personal Digital Assistants).
An example of high functionality of the portable telephone is a camera function equipped with an image pickup device. For example, a photography function of high image quality of more than one million pixels, a video recording function, a video telephone function, and the like are possible. Moreover, a portable telephone with a television in which a tuner for an analog TV is embedded exists in the markets, and in the near future, it is expected that a portable telephone for digital broadcasting will be commercialized.
The portable telephone in which the TV tuner is embedded is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, First Publication No. 2002-9920
From the viewpoint of convenience upon carrying, the miniaturization of the portable telephone is rapidly progressing. On the other hand, to satisfy the demand for a large-sized display screen according to function improvement, in the mainstream of recent portable telephones, the portable telephones has a structure in which two different housings of a first housing mainly having a display screen and a receiver and a second housing mainly having an operation key and a transmitter are slidably coupled. In particular, a portable telephone having a slide-type sliding mechanism is attracting attention, in which a large-sized LCD (liquid crystal screen) can be always exposed to be visible in a state in which the housing is closed and information can be viewed or received even in a state in which the housing is not open.